


Guilty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Guilty

Clint feels guilty.   
For having bought Natasha to Shield.   
It only turned out to be Hydra  
He had promised her a better life.  
Instead he bought her from  
One evil organisation to other.   
She forgives him.  
They have had each others back for years.   
Nothing can change that.


End file.
